Une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas !
by miosyz
Summary: Cela devait une week-end idyllique, des vacances paradisaques passé en compagnie de Ran... si Eri ne s'était pas ajouté à l'équation! Synonome de séjour gâché ou de nouveau départ? Je saisis ma chance: certaines opportunités ne se refusent pas !
1. Chapter 1: Des vacances presque parfaite

Title: Une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas !

Author: Miosyz

Characters: Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri, Eri Kisaki (personnages qui ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Je vais donc rendre à Gôshô Aoyama ce qui lui appartient!)

Pairing: Kogoro M. X Eri K. pour un pairing lemoneux

Notes de l'auteur:

Ecrite lors d'une longue soirée d'hiver (et sous l'effet de quelques substances hallocinogènes ;) ) ... cette fanfic est un hommage appuyé à un "couple" de persos manga que j'adore. Comme il s'agit de ma première fic lemon terminée (je garde la suite bien au chaud sur mon ordinateur) je compte sur votre (extrème) indulgence et vos nombreuse critiques afin d'améliorer mon texte.

Bonne lecture!

**Warning: Ce texte étant bien trop lemoneux pour des âmes sensibles... j'en déconseille la lecture pour les moins de 16 à 18 ans !**

* * *

C'était une nuit féerique qui s'annonçait sur Tokyo ce soir là. De gros flocons de neige poussés par un vent hivernal virevoltaient et s'écrasaient avec douceur sur les trottoirs de la ville. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur l'épaisse couche immaculée offrant une vision des plus idylliques. Les mauvaises conditions météorologiques avaient poussés la plupart des automobilistes à rentrer chez eux et l'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier la sérénité retrouvée de la capitale. Bref, tout dans ce décor incitait à la rêverie et à la réflexion.

Personne ne pouvant y rester étranger, j'étais moi-même en proie à une profonde remise en question. Appuyé contre le rebord de mon bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, je profitais de ce superbe paysage pour me faire oublier l'amertume de cette énième nuit d'insomnie. Sirotant tranquillement ma dernière bière de la soirée, je tentais de faire le point sur certains évènements récents de ma vie. L'un d'eux, sans doute le plus troublants de tous, me replongeait quelques mois en arrière lors d'une soirée magique qui ne cessait de m'obséder.

Je me souvenais de cette histoire comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille…

Tout avait commencé au printemps dernier à quelques jours de l'anniversaire de Ran. Déployant depuis des semaines de frénétiques recherches, je tenais à lui dégotter le cadeau parfait nous permettant de célébrer à sa juste valeur la hauteur de l'évènement… 18 ans ! J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser que ma petite fille devenait une jeune femme aussi parfaite que les 11 années que nous avions passés seuls, isolés de tout et de tous. Une décennie inoubliable que j'avais entièrement consacré au bonheur de cette adorable fillette qui depuis plusieurs mois m'échappait totalement. C'était le temps des premières danses, des premiers amours et mon image s'effaçait peu à peu face à celle de son prétendant qui me dérobait mon bébé sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit. Cette relation intolérable que Ran entretenait avec ce sale gamin de Shinichi Kudo était devenue l'objet de nombreuses disputes familiales. La concurrence de plus en plus sévère m'obligeant à travailler jour et nuit afin de maintenir la petite part de clients qu'il me restait. Bien que mes affaires se déroulaient de mieux en mieux, les longues heures passées à l'agence et au commissariat m'éloignait inexorablement de Ran. L'absence de ma fille m'était tout bonnement insupportable !

Décidant de faire un joli pied de nez au destin, j'invitais Ran a passé quelques jours dans un hôtel luxueux en bord de mer. Histoire de retrouver l'espace d'un week end notre complicité d'antan. Rien qu'elle, moi et ce doux parfum de vacances… Que pouvais-je vouloir de mieux ? Le voyage était donc fixé et quelques jours plus tard, les bagages empaquetés et la voiture parée nous partions en direction de ce petit coin de paradis ! Mon cadeau semblait ravir ma fille qui, toute souriante, parcourait avidement les prospectus et commentait joyeusement chaque attraction de la région. Les discussions enjouées et les rires qui marquaient notre route me faisait entrevoir le meilleur pour notre petite virée. A cet instant j'étais encore loin de me douter que si ma surprise était de taille, Ran m'en avait également réservé une qui dépassait cyniquement toutes mes espérances !

A peine avait-on franchi la porte de l'hôtel que je trébuchais et rentrais en collision avec la personne qui nous précédait. Confus de ma maladresse, je tendis une main secourable à cette jolie femme assise au milieu de ses bagages renversés.

- Veuillez me pardonner ce malencontreux accident Madame. Je ne regardais pas où je marchais et je…

A cet instant, elle tourna vers moi son visage dissimulé jusque là par quelques mèches de cheveux châtains clairs. Le regard froid et sévère qu'elle m'adressa derrière ses lunettes me glaça d'effroi.

- Décidemment tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi maladroit…

Je la vis se relever et épousseter d'un mouvement brusque la jupe violette qu'elle portait. J'avais de la peine à dissimuler ma fureur. Eri ! Ce n'était pas possible ! De quel droit cette femme venait-elle gâcher le seul congé que je pouvais m'accorder depuis des siècles ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? lui demandais-je sur un ton aussi calme que possible

- La même chose que vous apparemment, répondit-elle avec ironie, je suis venue passé quelques jours de vacances ici.

- Et étant donné le nombre incalculables d'hôtel sur la côte ouest tu ne pouvais bien évidemment choisir que celui-ci !

- Bien évidemment étant donné que c'est Ran qui m'a parlé de votre petite escapade. Elle tenait à ce que je sois là pour son anniversaire !

D'un mouvement brusque de me détournais vers ma fille qui souriait aux anges. Ran ! Bien évidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre aurait pu concevoir un plan aussi tordu ? Ignorant avec bravoure les foudres paternelles, souriant avec naïveté à sa mère, Ran lança une remarque qui me paraissait des plus déplacées

- C'est génial que tu aies pu te libérer maman ! On va pouvoir enfin passer des vacances en famille comme auparavant.

Soupirant lourdement à cette déclaration, je ramassais nos bagages et me dirigeais vers la réception. Je n'avais jamais compris le besoin viscérale de Ran de vouloir se mêler à ce point de ma vie sentimentale. Pourquoi refusait-elle donc d'ouvrir les yeux ? Eri et moi c'était bel est bien finie et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, tourner définitivement la page de notre histoire d'amour. La souffrance et la rancœur que je lui portais étaient toujours là, si encrées en moi que me refusais même d'admettre et de croire à des sentiments si éphémères. Ma seule famille aujourd'hui était Ran et j'étais bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

- En ce qui me concerne Eri, fais comme tu veux ! Tu peux très bien rester dans le même hôtel que nous si Ran le désire. Mais je te serais gré d'éviter de croiser mon chemin durant notre séjour. Ran, viens nous allons prendre notre chambre !

- C'n'est pas juste Papa !, s'écria alors ma fille, Maman a annulé exprès quelques uns de ses plus importants rendez-vous pour venir nous rejoindre. Si elle ne voulait pas te voir, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait accepté mon invitation ?

Quelque peu intrigué par les propos de Ran, je fixais quelques instants le visage d'Eri qui semblait, elle aussi, totalement désarçonnée. Elle restait là, immobile, ne sachant que répondre et son teint pâle rosit légèrement. Puis, reprenant quelques peu ses esprits, elle m'adressa un de ses regards assassin dont elle seule possédait le secret et sourit à Ran.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ran. Si j'ai accepté ta proposition c'est uniquement parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi. A présent je vais te laisser, je vais aller m'installer dans ma chambre. Je descendrais ensuite profiter de la terrasse, ainsi je ne prendrais pas le risque de croiser la route d'une certaine personne occupée à admirer les jeunes femmes au bord de la piscine. Rejoins-moi si le cœur t'en dit.

- J'en serais ravie Maman, répondit-elle joyeusement, on se verra tout à l'heure !

J'évitais alors de rétorquer quoique se soit à ma femme et regardais ma fille me rejoindre. Une expression de colère s'affichait alors sur son visage et je ne pouvais plus que faire une croix sur les vacances paradisiaques dont j'avais rêvé. Ce séjour ne serait plus que coups bas et sarcasmes comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais ma femme en ces circonstances. C'est alors qu'un évènement aussi imprévu que tragique surgit, changeant subitement les règles de notre petit jeu.

C'était une nuit féerique qui s'annonçait sur Tokyo ce soir là. De gros flocons de neige poussés par un vent hivernal virevoltaient et s'écrasaient avec douceur sur les trottoirs de la ville. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur l'épaisse couche immaculée offrant une vision des plus idylliques. Les mauvaises conditions météorologiques avaient poussés la plupart des automobilistes à rentrer chez eux et l'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier la sérénité retrouvée de la capitale. Bref, tout dans ce décor incitait à la rêverie et à la réflexion.

Personne ne pouvant y rester étranger, j'étais moi-même en proie à une profonde remise en question. Appuyé contre le rebord de mon bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, je profitais de ce superbe paysage pour me faire oublier l'amertume de cette énième nuit d'insomnie. Sirotant tranquillement ma dernière bière de la soirée, je tentais de faire le point sur certains évènements récents de ma vie. L'un d'eux, sans doute le plus troublants de tous, me replongeait quelques mois en arrière lors d'une soirée magique qui ne cessait de m'obséder.

Je me souvenais de cette histoire comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille…

Tout avait commencé au printemps dernier à quelques jours de l'anniversaire de Ran. Déployant depuis des semaines de frénétiques recherches, je tenais à lui dégotter le cadeau parfait nous permettant de célébrer à sa juste valeur la hauteur de l'évènement… 18 ans ! J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser que ma petite fille devenait une jeune femme aussi parfaite que les 11 années que nous avions passés seuls, isolés de tout et de tous. Une décennie inoubliable que j'avais entièrement consacré au bonheur de cette adorable fillette qui depuis plusieurs mois m'échappait totalement. C'était le temps des premières danses, des premiers amours et mon image s'effaçait peu à peu face à celle de son prétendant qui me dérobait mon bébé sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit. Cette relation intolérable que Ran entretenait avec ce sale gamin de Shinichi Kudo était devenue l'objet de nombreuses disputes familiales. La concurrence de plus en plus sévère m'obligeant à travailler jour et nuit afin de maintenir la petite part de clients qu'il me restait. Bien que mes affaires se déroulaient de mieux en mieux, les longues heures passées à l'agence et au commissariat m'éloignait inexorablement de Ran. L'absence de ma fille m'était tout bonnement insupportable !

Décidant de faire un joli pied de nez au destin, j'invitais Ran a passé quelques jours dans un hôtel luxueux en bord de mer. Histoire de retrouver l'espace d'un week end notre complicité d'antan. Rien qu'elle, moi et ce doux parfum de vacances… Que pouvais-je vouloir de mieux ? Le voyage était donc fixé et quelques jours plus tard, les bagages empaquetés et la voiture parée nous partions en direction de ce petit coin de paradis ! Mon cadeau semblait ravir ma fille qui, toute souriante, parcourait avidement les prospectus et commentait joyeusement chaque attraction de la région. Les discussions enjouées et les rires qui marquaient notre route me faisait entrevoir le meilleur pour notre petite virée. A cet instant j'étais encore loin de me douter que si ma surprise était de taille, Ran m'en avait également réservé une qui dépassait cyniquement toutes mes espérances !

A peine avait-on franchi la porte de l'hôtel que je trébuchais et rentrais en collision avec la personne qui nous précédait. Confus de ma maladresse, je tendis une main secourable à cette jolie femme assise au milieu de ses bagages renversés.

- Veuillez me pardonner ce malencontreux accident Madame. Je ne regardais pas où je marchais et je…

A cet instant, elle tourna vers moi son visage dissimulé jusque là par quelques mèches de cheveux châtains clairs. Le regard froid et sévère qu'elle m'adressa derrière ses lunettes me glaça d'effroi.

- Décidemment tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi maladroit…

Je la vis se relever et épousseter d'un mouvement brusque la jupe violette qu'elle portait. J'avais de la peine à dissimuler ma fureur. Eri ! Ce n'était pas possible ! De quel droit cette femme venait-elle gâcher le seul congé que je pouvais m'accorder depuis des siècles ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? lui demandais-je sur un ton aussi calme que possible

- La même chose que vous apparemment, répondit-elle avec ironie, je suis venue passé quelques jours de vacances ici.

- Et étant donné le nombre incalculables d'hôtel sur la côte ouest tu ne pouvais bien évidemment choisir que celui-ci !

- Bien évidemment étant donné que c'est Ran qui m'a parlé de votre petite escapade. Elle tenait à ce que je sois là pour son anniversaire !

D'un mouvement brusque de me détournais vers ma fille qui souriait aux anges. Ran ! Bien évidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre aurait pu concevoir un plan aussi tordu ? Ignorant avec bravoure les foudres paternelles, souriant avec naïveté à sa mère, Ran lança une remarque qui me paraissait des plus déplacées

- C'est génial que tu aies pu te libérer maman ! On va pouvoir enfin passer des vacances en famille comme auparavant.

Soupirant lourdement à cette déclaration, je ramassais nos bagages et me dirigeais vers la réception. Je n'avais jamais compris le besoin viscérale de Ran de vouloir se mêler à ce point de ma vie sentimentale. Pourquoi refusait-elle donc d'ouvrir les yeux ? Eri et moi c'était bel est bien finie et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, tourner définitivement la page de notre histoire d'amour. La souffrance et la rancœur que je lui portais étaient toujours là, si encrées en moi que me refusais même d'admettre et de croire à des sentiments si éphémères. Ma seule famille aujourd'hui était Ran et j'étais bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

- En ce qui me concerne Eri, fais comme tu veux ! Tu peux très bien rester dans le même hôtel que nous si Ran le désire. Mais je te serais gré d'éviter de croiser mon chemin durant notre séjour. Ran, viens nous allons prendre notre chambre !

- C'n'est pas juste Papa !, s'écria alors ma fille, Maman a annulé exprès quelques uns de ses plus importants rendez-vous pour venir nous rejoindre. Si elle ne voulait pas te voir, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait accepté mon invitation ?

Quelque peu intrigué par les propos de Ran, je fixais quelques instants le visage d'Eri qui semblait, elle aussi, totalement désarçonnée. Elle restait là, immobile, ne sachant que répondre et son teint pâle rosit légèrement. Puis, reprenant quelques peu ses esprits, elle m'adressa un de ses regards assassin dont elle seule possédait le secret et sourit à Ran.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ran. Si j'ai accepté ta proposition c'est uniquement parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi. A présent je vais te laisser, je vais aller m'installer dans ma chambre. Je descendrais ensuite profiter de la terrasse, ainsi je ne prendrais pas le risque de croiser la route d'une certaine personne occupée à admirer les jeunes femmes au bord de la piscine. Rejoins-moi si le cœur t'en dit.

- J'en serais ravie Maman, répondit-elle joyeusement, on se verra tout à l'heure !

J'évitais alors de rétorquer quoique se soit à ma femme et regardais ma fille me rejoindre. Une expression de colère s'affichait alors sur son visage et je ne pouvais plus que faire une croix sur les vacances paradisiaques dont j'avais rêvé. Ce séjour ne serait plus que coups bas et sarcasmes comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais ma femme en ces circonstances. C'est alors qu'un évènement aussi imprévu que tragique, surgit changeant subitement les règles de notre petit jeu.


	2. Chapter 2: Accordemoi cette chance!

Me levant subitement de mon bureau, je me dirigeais vers l'un de ses tiroirs afin d'en retirer un dossier verdâtre, longtemps resté fermé. En l'ouvrant je tombais sur un article résumant une enquête que j'avais résolue durant ce court séjour. Une histoire sordide de crime passionnel qui avait vu mourir une jeune mariée, assassinée des mains de son propre mari pour une vulgaire question d'argent. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile que de prouver sa culpabilité, mais j'y étais finalement parvenu grâce à une collaboration avec « ma chère et tendre épouse » qui calma un temps soit peu l'ambiance électrique flottant dans l'air.

En y repensant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer comment les choses se seraient déroulées sans ce tragique incident…

Le soir venu Ran, épuisée par la journée d'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre, choisit de regagner sa chambre. Comme je n'avais pour le moment aucune envie de dormir, je me dirigeais automatiquement vers le bar, histoire de siroter un cocktail et rencontrer quelque charmante compagnie. Je pénétrais alors dans le grand salon pour y découvrir une salle pratiquement déserte. Seuls quelques amis partageaient ensemble quelques choppes de bières et des ragots sur le crime de cette après-midi. A une autre table, un vieux couple se disputait pour une broutille absolument absurde. Ah les merveilles d'un mariage de 50 ans ! De quoi un homme et une femme peuvent-ils rêver de mieux ?

Un sourire ironique aux coins des lèvres, ne pensant trouver ma place ni parmi cette bande de joyeux fêtards ni parmi ce duo excentrique je m'assis directement au bar. Commandant un martini, tradition de veille de fête oblige, je jetais un œil à mon voisin de tabouret. La surprise que je ressentis en m'apercevant que ce buveur solitaire n'était nul autre qu'Eri fut si grande qu'elle me paralysa totalement durant quelques secondes. Jamais je n'aurais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, la retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au cours de la journée pour la déstabiliser à ce point ? Il ne devait y avoir aucun rapport avec cette enquête, les meurtres et les disputes conjugales faisant partie de son lot quotidien. Alors de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Ma curiosité me piquant au vif, je profitais de l'occasion pour lui jeter une cinglante remarque.

- Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te retrouverais assise au comptoir en train de noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool je ne l'aurais pas cru…

Je n'obtins en cet instant aucune réponse de sa part. Après tout, elle était peut être trop mélancolique pour accepter de se prêter à une de nos éternelles et futiles joutes oratoires. Saisissant le verre que le serveur venait de me tendre, je m'assis confortablement et déclara en soupirant

- Après tout tu as raison se ne sont pas mes affaires. Si tu ne tiens pas à m'en parler restons-en là. Se serait bien mieux pour tout le monde.

Eri prit tout d'un coup la parole et m'adressa une question à laquelle j'étais loin de m'attendre.

- Penses-tu qu'il est normal d'accepter le sort que le destin nous attribue ? Même lorsque celui-ci est totalement injuste ?

- Je te demande pardon ?, rétorquais-je très étonné

- Je me demande pour quelle raison devons-nous toujours nous en tenir à nos décisions ? Pourquoi ne pas chercher à changer le cours des choses lorsque nous en avons l'opportunité ?

- Je l'ignore… l'entêtement j'imagine, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une question de fierté. N'es-tu pas la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question ? Laisser derrière toi la vie minable de femme au foyer, ton mari et même ta fille pour aller mener une brillante carrière professionnelle… n'était-ce pas une façon pour toi de te venger de ce destin si cruel qui s'acharnait contre toi ?

A ne pas s'en douter, Eri n'apprécia qu'à moitié mes sous entendus aigres-amers. Me faisant violemment volte-face, elle haussa quelque peu le ton et me fusilla du regard.

- Ne joue pas les victimes innocentes, pesta-t-elle, tu sais très bien pour quelles raisons j'ai décidé de partir.

- Je le pense oui, mais as-tu au moins une fois tenté de l'expliquer à ta fille ?

- Je crois que Ran n'a nul besoin de justifications pour voir le genre d'homme que tu es. De toute façon mon départ n'a pas l'air de t'affecter énormément.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse exactement ? Me larmoyer sur mon pauvre sort de mari délaissé ? Que je fasse une dépression ou commette un acte irréparable pour te prouver mon amour pour toi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu quittes le domicile conjugal, mais j'ai composé avec le sort qui s'abattait sur notre famille N'oublie pas que tu as laissé une fille derrière toi. Une gamine de 7 ans totalement déboussolée qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Si je suis resté ce que je suis, si je me suis battu c'était avant tout pour elle… Pendant que tu faisais la belle devant tous ces juges impressionnés par tes prouesses d'avocate, j'essayais du mieux que possible de maintenir les fondations d'un ménage qui partait en vrille. Ne viens pas me dire que tu voudrais que les choses soit différentes, tu aimes tellement plus cette nouvelle vie que l'ancienne.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ma nouvelle vie n'est pas aussi rose que ce qu'elle semble être. Certes je me suis réalisée sur le plan professionnel, mais pas un jour ne passe sans que je regrette la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve lorsque je suis partie. Je regrette terriblement de vous avoir fait souffrir Ran et toi, mais je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est produit. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver la force de revenir vers vous, avoir le courage de vous affronter en face pour dire à ma fille que je l'aime, que jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire de la peine, et pour te dire que malgré toutes nos disputes, malgré toutes tes sottises que je… je… excuse moi !

D'un bon je vis ma femme se relever et quitter le salon aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Je l'imitais presque aussitôt, me précipitant vers elle pour la rattraper. Une fois la porte de la salle franchie, je la saisis par le poignet et l'empêchant de fuir, plongea mon regard dans le sien quelques secondes. Ses forces l'ayant totalement abandonnée, elle ne tenta même pas de me résister et afficha une attitude totalement désespérée. De grosses larmes perlaient à ses yeux et le teint rubicond qui colorait ses joues elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi fragile et innocente qu'en ce moment. J'en étais bouleversé et ne sachant quoi lui dire je trouvais tout de même la force de prononcé ces dernières paroles.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant que nous avons enfin l'occasion de dire ce que pendant des années nous avons tu. Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que tu tenais tant à me dire.

- Je… je, prononça-t-elle avant de tomber larmoyante dans mes bras, je t'aime mon chéri… je n'ai jamais pu cesser de t'aimer. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, pour passer à autre chose mais je n'ai pas pu renier mes sentiments. Je t'aime comme au premier jour et je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer.

A cet instant je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade, remplie d'un bonheur et d'un amour que je ne lui connaissais plus. Le regard rempli de larmes de joie, j'avais de la peine à formuler ce que je ressentais. Enfin, j'avais enfin l'occasion d'entendre ces mots dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps. Pouvais-je moi-même le nier ? Eri était la seule femme que j'avais un jour aimée. Le grand amour de ma vie que je ne pouvais chasser ni de mon cœur ni de mon esprit. Et elle était là, blottie dans mes bras, réalisant les espoirs que je croyais à jamais disparu. Je la serrais avec tendresse et reposais ma tête contre la sienne, frôlant ainsi la douce chevelure châtain que j'avais si souvent caressée et m'enivrant de ce léger parfum de jasmin qu'elle portait. Ramenant ensuite son visage vers moi, je l'observais avec une profonde tendresse. L'avais-je déjà trouvée plus belle qu'en cet instant ? Après avoir caressé sa joue, je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais. Avec un plaisir infini, je retrouvais la saveur si sucrée et unique de ses baisers. Ce ne fut qu'à contre cœur que je m'éloignais de sa bouche afin d'observer sa réaction. Pas une plainte, pas une remarque déplaisant ne vint se rebuter contre mon geste. Semblant au contraire totalement ravie de cette prise d'initiative, elle passa rapidement une main sur ma joue.

- Oh Kogoro, serait-il seulement possible que toi non plus tu ne m'aies pas oubliée, que tu puisses encore avoir des sentiments pour moi ?

- Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier Eri. J'ai été tellement stupide de ne pas avoir cherché à te ramener, de ne pas t'avoir fait sentir plus tôt que j'avais besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime mon amour et je voudrais partager avec toi ce soir tout ce que les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer. Laisse-moi t'aimer !

A peine avais-je eus le temps de formuler ma prière, qu'Eri m'embrassa avec passion. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle m'invitait à en faire de même. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent donc laissant à nos langues le soin de se découvrir, de se caresser. Soudainement et sans aucune explication, je sentis la main de ma femme me repousser et l'entendis rire légèrement.

- Attends une minute ! On ne peut tout de même pas faire ça ici, pas dans ces conditions.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ?, lui demandais-je avec malice

- J'ai un très grand lit qui m'attend dans ma chambre, si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Plus que jamais !

- Alors dans ce cas suis-moi !

Elle me tendit une main que je saisis à la volée et nous partions ainsi en direction de notre paradis. L'attente me semblait alors interminable et tandis que l'ascenseur s'élevait à vive allure, je ne résistais pas à l'envie de déposer un rapide baisé sur nuque encore si froide.

Lorsqu'enfin nous parvînmes à sa chambre, je vis ouvrir à la hâte la porte de la pièce qui abriterait nos amours que je refermais presque aussitôt après mon passage. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à nous. Un univers où les barrières que nous avions forgées dans nos cœurs n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Ce soir, nous nous appartiendrons l'un à l'autre comme du temps de notre jeunesse, laissant de côtés nos sacro-saintes disputes et vanneries en tout genre. Notre amour retrouvé serait la seule chose qui compterait et nous nous laisserions emportés par cette vague de désir qui nous consumait intérieurement. C'était là mon seul rêve et ma seule ambition !


	3. Chapter 3: Une nuit pour nous !

- Alors dis-moi où en étions-nous déjà ?, déclara Eri précipitamment

Je la vis alors défaire le chignon qui retenait sa longue chevelure et hotter avec soin ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur le rebord du bureau. En un éclair, elle se jeta dans mes bras et nos embrassades reprirent de plus belles. Ces baisers de plus en plus fougueux me donnèrent soudainement envie de goûter à d'autres délices. D'un geste vif, j'hottais le survêtement que je portais et sentis les mains de ma femme me toucher et parcourir avec douceur mon torse et mon ventre pour venir déboutonner mon pantalon. Un mouvement taquin la fit alors la fit tomber les pans du vêtement. Les glissant à l'intérieur de mon caleçon frôla mon entre-jambe et la caressa légèrement avant de retirer ses mains. Je l'entraînais ensuite jusqu'à son lit et dégrafais rapidement son soutien-gorge avant de la laisser se coucher. Après m'être libéré des derniers morceaux d'étoffes qui m'entravaient encore, je m'allongeais sur elle et, une fois à sa hauteur, la couvrit des baisers les plus brûlants qui soient. D'abord son front, puis ses yeux, ses joues et ses lèvres je parcourais ainsi chacune des parties de son visage. Une fois parvenu à sa gorge, mes mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine et défit lentement chacun des boutons de son chemisier. Au fur et à mesure que je la dégrafais, je déposais une caresse où un baiser sur ce corps qui m'était totalement offert et que j'apprivoisais à nouveau. J'entendis alors ma femme échapper de longs soupirs d'excitation qui me poussèrent plus loin dans mes audaces. Se relevant légèrement pour hotter sa chemise et son soutien-gorge elle se recoucha ensuite, me laissant libre choix des soins que je voulais lui prodiguer. Attardant mes premières embrassades et câlineries sur sa gorge, je les rabaissais ensuite sur sa poitrine laiteuse et lécha goulûment la peau légère de ses seins à la saveur amère. Sentant ses tétons se durcir sous mes coups de langue, je les mordillai légèrement et m'intéressais ensuite à son ventre. Les brefs baisers que j'y déposais m'excitèrent plus encore et je passais mes mains entre ses cuisses se qui libera les premiers de ses cris. Continuant mon parcours jusqu'au bas de son ventre, je retirais doucement sa jupe et sa culotte. La folie de l'instant me fit alors accomplir une gâterie que je n'avais encore jamais tentée auparavant. Saisissant ses fesses si tendres et si fermes entre mes mains, je baissais mes baisers jusqu'à hauteur de son sexe et je parcourus de léchouille et de mordillement la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Tout d'abord surprise par ces mouvements, elle finit par se détendre et, tout en soupirant et en me priant de poursuivre, glissa une main dans mes cheveux, ramenant mes cajoleries plus proches d'elle encore. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi et se ne fut que lorsque je distinguais le premier de ses hurlements de plaisir que je consentis à relâcher mon emprise. Me replaçant à sa hauteur, je lui glissais délicatement au creux de son oreille.

- Tu es tellement belle mon amour !

Rapidement, je repoussais une mèche de son visage et après lui avoir donné un baiser passionné, glissa ma tête dans le creux de ses épaules et entra subitement en elle. Si mes premiers coups de reins se voulaient tendre et doux, ils prirent rapidement de la cadence selon la volonté de ma femme. Sentant ses mains se glisser derrière mon dos, elle le caressa puis se mit à le griffer lorsque les mouvements trop violents de mes va et vient la poussait à s'y cramponner. D'instant en instant je ressentais une passion nouvelle et féroce m'envahir. Sous les mots « oui » et « encore » qu'elle trouvait toujours la force de prononcer, je la vis relâcher totalement son étreinte sur moi et agripper avec vigueur les draps blancs qui l'entouraient. Les minutes passèrent et le plaisir touchant à son paroxysme, j'atteins subitement l'orgasme. Poussant alors un dernier cri, je me retirais et m'effondrais à ses côtés sur le lit à présent totalement défait. Durant un long moment nous restions là, couchés l'un contre l'autre totalement essoufflés par les efforts que nous venions de fournir. Puis, je vis Eri se glisser contre moi et appuyer sa tête contre mon torse.

- Mon chéri… tu étais… tout bonnement épatant.

- C'est que ma muse m'avait drôlement inspiré ce soir !

- Je me demande comment j'avais pu oublier l'amant exceptionnel que tu étais. Imagine à côté de combien de nuits d'ivresse nous avons passé par faute de notre stupide entêtement.

- Il est grand temps de rattraper le temps perdu tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Tu viens de le dire toi-même ma chérie. Notre obstination nous a coûté les plus belles années de notre vie. Je t'aime et je sais que toi ressens la même chose pour moi. Alors laissons enfin tomber ces âneries et reviens vivre à la maison avec Ran et moi

Se détachant alors subitement de moi, elle se tourna de son côté du sommier sans même me jeter un regard.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est tellement compliqué et précipité.

- Je… je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je croyais pourtant que c'est ce que tu désirais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je m'approchais d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Eri, je sais que j'ai été un mari véritablement exécrable et que je ne mériterais pas de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais je suis prêt à tout faire pour m'améliorer si seulement tu nous accordais cette chance. Considère cette nuit comme un nouveau départ pour nous, comme une opportunité à saisir…. Quel plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire pourrions-nous faire à Ran ? Elle qui rêve depuis si longtemps de nous voir revivre ensemble.

Le regard d'Eri croisa alors le mien et, l'espace d'un instant, je crus voir y briller une lueur de joie et d'espoir.

- C'est vrai tu as raison. Je voudrais plus que tout au monde rentrer à la maison et vivre heureuse avec ma fille et mon mari. Mais laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Je te promets de te donner ma décision aussi vite que possible, mais c'est une grande décision et je ne désire pas la prendre sur un coup de tête.

- Très bien je n'insisterais pas plus, ta promesse est un espoir déjà suffisant pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à me poster devant la fenêtre et attendre le jour où tu me rejoindras, valises en main pour ne plus jamais me quitter.

Ma femme, toute souriante m'embrassa passionnément et se serra ensuite contre moi, en me déclarant combien elle m'aimait et désirait que les choses se passent bien. Nous endormîmes ainsi, nos corps et nos cœurs se juxtaposant à merveilles, la tête remplie de nouveaux projets pour l'avenir.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, nous descendîmes tout deux dans la grande salle à manger. Ran nous y attendait déjà, toute inquiète de ne pas m'avoir revenir hier soir. Se précipitant alors dans ma direction, elle me lança à la figure tout le bien qu'elle pensait de mon escapade nocturne. Puis, devinant sa mère à quelques pas de moi, son visage s'illumina et elle s'exclama alors.

- Papa, Maman ne me dites pas que vous avez…

- Mais non que vas-tu imaginer Ran ?, déclarais-je confus, nous nous sommes simplement croisés  
en descendant ici et nous avons décidé de te retrouver pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie, déclara Eri en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci Maman, merci Papa !, déclara Ran quelque peu déçue par la nouvelle, et si nous allions déjeuner tous ensemble ?

Souriant d'un commun accord, Eri Ran et moi nous nous dirigions vers notre table. La simple vision de Ran toute réjouie à l'idée de partager un moment privilégié avec ses deux parents me fit réellement plaisir. A cet instant, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui avouer la vérité. Il me tardait de lui annoncer que son plus grand souhait allait peut être bientôt pouvoir se réaliser et que notre famille serait enfin réunie. Mais je me retins, préférant conserver la surprise jusqu'au bout.

Autour de notre petit déjeuner, nous oubliions notre mauvaise humeur et ne partagions plus que nos sourires et notre bonne humeur. Assis aux côtés de ma femme et de ma fille, je me sentais heureux et enfin libre d'assumer mes réels sentiments à la lumière du jour... Mais hélas toute bonne chose à une fin et une rencontre inopportune allait bientôt me le faire comprendre.


End file.
